100 Writing Prompts SoulSilverShipping Version
by carryallthisbrokenbone
Summary: 100 Prompts, 100 mini-fics. Brace yourselves. Will be posting each as it's written. SilverxLyra/Kotone
1. Introduction

There are 100 Prompts, and each one has a 100 word mini-fic thing to go with it, so enjoy! (posting whenever they're written)

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

"Are you okay? Are you lost? I'm Lyra!" The girl chirped beside him. His attention snapped from the pokéballs on the other side of the window to the small figure by his side. She was slim, sporting overalls over a long sleeved red shirt. She wore long socks and a marshmallow hat. Immediately, he labelled the girl to be quite cheery, and judging by her _ridiculous_ hat, he was right.

"Get lost." He growled back. She didn't even flinch, much to his surprise.

"We could be friends!" She grinned excitedly, causing her pigtails to swish. He groaned.

"Not a chance."


	2. Complicated

**2. Complicated**

* * *

She would always be wherever he went; one step ahead of him. He would turn, and she'd be there. Then he'd challenge her to a battle, and every time, he'd lose. She tried to help him train, but he just glared at her and told her 'it's too complicated, a weakling like you wouldn't understand'.

Her fragile little optimistic heart would crumble when he said that, though he never noticed. She believed in him; maybe he wouldn't ever beat her, but he'd get closer every time.

He could never understand why she'd always win. Maybe it was just too complicated.


	3. Making History

**3. Making History**

* * *

"Silver!" The girl called from behind him. He had known her unsightly hat and immature pigtails for a long time now, but he couldn't admit to loving seeing them both every so often. Her over enthusiastic outlook on life perfectly clashed with his extensively negative one. "Silver, are you even listening to me? We have to stop Team Rocket!"

He knew that stopping Team Rocket should be top of the list, but at that moment, he was too focused on her angered expression to care.

However, he knew that whatever they did about Team Rocket; together, they were making history.


	4. Rivalry

**4. Rivalry**

* * *

Silver had always considered Lyra to be his rival, rather than Ethan. The reason behind this being that Lyra was a much more challenging rival than the latter. Ethan just wasn't trying hard enough in Silver's opinion.

"What do you mean I'm worse than Lyra?" Ethan shouted, causing Silver to flinch. Ethan was beginning to give him a painful headache that he didn't want. "I'm not as bad as Lyra!" He complained childishly, crossing his arms over his chest. Safe to say, Ethan definitely wasn't impressed with Silver's blunt statement. Silver spared him a sideways glance.

"You certainly are noisier."


	5. Unbreakable

**5. Unbreakable**

* * *

"Baka, you can't break it. I've already said; It's unbreakable." Silver repeated, what felt like to him, the hundredth time. He watched carefully, on the edge of his seat, as Lyra proceeded to attempt at smashing the tiny contraption against the ground. He rolled his eyes; she was just like a child.

"This is impossible…" She whined. Silver smirked, to which she narrowed her eyes at. "You gave it to me; it's your fault." He watched her face turn from one of sadness, to one of mischief as he imagined another method came to mind. She caught him staring. "What?"


	6. Obsession

**6. Obsession**

* * *

"Do you want one?" Lyra offered the sweet candy to Silver, almost hitting him the face with the box. He jerked back to avoid further pain.

"No." He shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the happy girl. She was enthusiastically munching on the small snacks, her pigtails bouncing with each nibble.

"Good; because I wasn't going to give you any." She giggled, childishly sticking her tongue out at the red-head. He watched her smile with own of his own forming. She never noticed though; which he was grateful for.

He decided then, that he was glad for Pocky existing.


	7. Eternity

**7. Eternity**

* * *

I_ miss her_.

That was the only logical explanation for what he was feeling. He never thought he'd feel such emotions, but not having that ridiculous hat and the ball of energy of whom it belonged to around was beginning to take its toll on him.

The last time he'd seen her was at this very beach. She had challenged him to race to the water, but he simply just watched her run freely. That was until she fell to her knees, erupting into giggles. Silver sighed in content at the memory; an eternity ago.

_He missed her so much._


	8. Gateway

**8. Gateway**

* * *

"Lyra, what in the name of Arceus_ are _you doing?" Silver blurted, spotting the girl across the grass. She looked as if she was struggling with something, so Silver decided it was time to swoop in and be the hero for once. The good guy.

"I'm trying to get over this fence." She grumbled, trying to swing her leg over the wooden bars restricting access. She sighed, falling onto her back. "You could've caught me."

"Not as much fun that way." Silver admitted with a shrug. "But if you want my help; there's a gateway down there."

Off she ran.


	9. Death

**9. Death **

* * *

"Lyra? Is that you?" Silver called out to the shaking figure in the dark. It was late at night, and he had gone for a calming walk through town before hearing what sounded like sobs.

"S-S-Silver?" The girl choked back.

"What are you doing out here, Baka?" Silver asked curiously, sitting down beside her trembling body. She sniffled.

"Silver, my-my grandma… she…" She'd gone. Silver remembered back to when she first told him her grandmother was ill. It pained him to see her so worried.

"It's okay, Lyra." He comforted softly. "She'll always be with you, you know."

She smiled.


	10. Opportunities

**10. Opportunities **

* * *

"Baka." Silver muttered at the clueless girl beside him. He had been roped into travelling with her again. She and Ethan had gone their separate ways to different regions and he didn't want her to be alone.

"The map says it's this way!" She fought back. Silver sighed, taking the paper out of her grasp. A thundershock rumbled throughout his body as their skin touched.

"Y-You have it up-upside down." He stuttered, retracting his hand quickly. "Lyra, I-" He started, only to be cut off.

"Look, Silver!" She interrupted happily. "A sign." She grinned, bouncing away. He sighed in frustration.


	11. 33PERCENT

**11. 33% **

* * *

"At least you've admitted it yourself." Ethan barked happily over the phone. Silver groaned; Ethan was no help. "You're like… 33% of the way there." Ethan grinned, alone in the Unova region. He loved these regular phone calls from a desperate Silver. It gave him more things to tease the red head about.

"A third of the way there, huh?" Silver sighed, running his spare hand through his unruly hair. "Not close enough." He grumbled unappreciatively. Ethan rolled his eyes, amused at his friend.

"Then do something about it!" With that, he hung up. Silver would have to cope alone.


	12. Dead Wrong

**12. Dead Wrong**

* * *

"Okay, Ethan, I give up." Silver sighed over the phone to his over-active friend. Lyra was over by the lake befriending some wild Goldeen, so he took the time to give Ethan_ another_ call.

"Then initiate parts two and three!" Ethan encouraged.

"But I can't tell her and I can't ask her out!" Silver groaned in frustration, his voice hushed so she wouldn't hear. She was distracted anyway, Silver mused. She looked happy.

"That's not parts two and three." Silver raised an eyebrow. "Part 2; learn to be nice; and part three, how not to repel people."

"Ethan!" Ethan snickered.


	13. Running Away

**13. Running Away **

* * *

"Lyra, I-" He croaked, coughing. Lyra snuggled into the jacket Silver had leant her, appreciating the warmth it gave.

"Yes, Silver?" She smiled sweetly. Silver froze, stuttering and blinking rapidly. He took a deep breath.

"I er…" He mumbled. She placed a hand on his shoulder gently, leaning into him.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Silver tried to shake it off. "Something's bothering you."

"Never mind." He quickly blurted. He couldn't do it.

"Tell me." She urged, shuffling round to face him. He looked away. "Silver."

"I can't!" He blurted, scrambling to his feet and racing away. Always running.


	14. Judgement

**14. Judgement**

* * *

"She's going to think I'm weird." Silver complained, throwing his head back in frustration. Ethan simply chuckled. "Are you seriously laughing at me, Gold?" Silver's voice was full of venom.

"You're so stupid sometimes, Silver."

"What are you trying to say?!" Silver blew up, jumping to his feet. Ethan merely grinned.

"That you're the biggest, stupidest idiot I've ever met in my entire life. You really think she'll think that about you when you tell her?" Ethan giggled. Silver bowed his head. Ethan didn't know, but the only thing he was ever scared of – bar losing Lyra – was being judged.


	15. Seeking Solstice

**15. Seeking Solstice**

* * *

"You see that?" Silver peered over at a Lyra before returning his eyes to the bright sun in front of him on that warm summer day.

"Of course I see it, Silver; it's the Sun."

"When the Sun reaches its highest point in the sky at noon in the winter and in the summer, it's called the solstice. It marks the longest and shortest days." He told her, a rare smile coming on his lips at the sights. Not only was Lyra awestruck by the beauty of nature around her, but she herself possessed a beauty only Silver could see.


	16. Excuses

**16. Excuses**

* * *

"I can't tell her."

"Why not?" Ethan raised a challenging eyebrow at his friend. The boy in front of him refused to confess to the naïve girl he loved, and in Ethan's eyes, he had no legitimate reason not to.

"Because… I hardly ever see her." He shrugged.

"You see her every day." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"She talks too much; can't get a word in edgeways."

"She'd stop talking to listen to you." Ethan fought back. Silver sighed.

"She-"

"You're just making excuses, Silver, c'mon." Ethan chuckled quietly. Silver mumbled almost inaudibly. "What?"

"I'm afraid."

"Ha! I knew it!"


	17. Vengeance

**17. Vengeance**

* * *

"Do you think this is some sort of vengeance? Because I closed them down?" Lyra mumbled to a flustered Silver, who sat beside the broken girl. Team Rocket certainly had done a good job in tripping the girl up. I mean, if you can't beat her in a pokemon battle, clearly the next step is to actually ignore the girl, Silver thought.

"No."

"No? Why?" She pursed her lips, furrowing her brows. Silver admired the way her forehead wrinkled together in confusion before taking a deep breath and looking away to hide his blush.

"Because you never did anything wrong."


	18. Love

**18. Love**

* * *

_'You should show your pokémon love, Silver. They'd be a lot more supportive and friendly.'_

He chuckled to himself as her words floated around his head. Her advice had actually worked. His Golbat evolved into a Crobat; surely that was enough evidence? He certainly treated his pokémon better after watching Lyra develop and grow with him. He had done it not only for himself and his pokémon, but for her. He thought she would notice his changes and… well, he didn't know.

He laughed in the silence of the deep cave, "why can I show them love, but not you?"


	19. Tears

**19. Tears**

* * *

If there was one thing Silver couldn't stand, it was Lyra crying.

Her rosy cheeks would fade to a pale pink, her skin stained with tears and her bright eyes dull and full of sadness. It was the one thing he couldn't watch, and he'd seen a lot of horrific things in his time.

Whether it be because of The Elite Four, or just a silly mishap and a grazed knee – this happened more often than you'd think when they were younger – he hated seeing her in so much pain.

Human reflex or not, he knew it was something deeper.


	20. My Inspiration

**20. My Inspiration**

* * *

Lyra would never tell him, but Silver was her inspiration. Much like the drive to defeat her caused him to get stronger and persevere, the desire to not to let him take victory pushed her.

She wanted nothing more than him to be happy, and made it her life goal to see his smile. She just didn't know that it came into play a lot when he was around her.

She made it her life goal to see that rare occurrence, and the idea of besting whatever situation she was in to see it, pushed her to overcome every obstacle.


	21. Never Again

**21. Never Again**

* * *

During their visit to the Unova Region, Lyra had persuaded Silver to go to the Nimbasa City Theme Park, and more importantly, the Ferris Wheel.

She had told him a story in the small glass pod, recalling how they met and how far he'd come. She had admitted to being so proud of him, causing him to look away and blush.

However, when their pod got stuck at the very top of the attraction, she had taken back her comment, his fingers gripping onto her hand in fear.

"You're such a baby, Silver." She had teased. He groaned.

"Never. Again."


End file.
